


Chocolate

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Finka is on her period and the Spetsnaz boys don’t know what to do.Luckily Tachanka is a cutie and takes care of her.





	Chocolate

Tachanka is observant. In his military career his life depended on his observations more than once. He can’t help but monitor his environment closely. Serving in the military for three decades left its marks, being vigilant at all times is a trait that he picked up in soviet times and he kept it ever since.  
Finka seems a little under the weather. She definitely has a headache. Tachanka noticed right away. It’s not that she is very obvious about it, but she has been unusually inattentive the whole morning. Her fingers run over her left temple when she thinks no one is watching and her typical wit is gone.

It’s lunchtime and most operators are gathered in the canteen. Tachanka has been watching Finka while he took his tray to the Spetsnaz table. Her head rests on her right hand. It almost looks like her head is a little to heavy for her today. She doesn’t keep up with the busy conversation around her. Watching the scene Tachanka can’t help but feel that she looks oddly out of place today.

He sets the tray down and is greeted by Kapkan, Fuze, Glaz and Finka. The latter merely looked up as she wolfed down her food. It comes as a surprise to Tachanka, he hadn’t expected her to actually be hungry with what might be a migraine. Yet the plate empties with remarkable speed. When he is caught staring he quickly engages in the men’s conversation to escape Finka’s deadly glare. But it’s too late, Fuze looks over to a chewing Finka. „Woah, when did you eat all this?“, he blurts out. Finka swallows, visibly uncomfortable with suddenly being the center of attention. She is surrounded by curious looks. „I think I could still use a snack“, she giggled nervously , making Tachanka shake his head. „You just had lunch“, Fuze snickered. „I’m hungry“, Finka snarled, making him flinch. „Finka’s got the munchies.“, Kapkan stated the obvious. „Yeah, I see that“, Fuze agreed, pointing at Finka’s tummy. Three pairs of eyes followed his gaze and rested on her stomach. Fuze was not wrong, she had definitely gotten a little tubby.  
While Tachanka wondered how this was even possible with the amount of time she spends working out, he observes something else. Finka usually wears light beige cargo shorts at base, but her trousers are black today. She prefers wearing dark colours, is moody, snacky, bloated and unwell. Oh fuck, she’s on her period. He put the pieces together but it was already too late. Finka’s eyes were suspiciously wet as she jumped up, grabbed her tray and stormed out of the canteen without another word.

„Uh oh, someone’s very touchy“, Fuze murmured slightly confused. „Cut it out!“, Tachanka interrupted. Glaz, Kapkan and Fuze looked at him curiously.  
Tachanka and Finka had a special bond, it was no secret that he was fond of her. Seeing Finka being hurt by his team mates surely made him sad. He would definitely scold them for upsetting the young woman, even if it was just thoughtless banter.  
Kapkan grinned knowingly. He had been a strict mentor for Finka, putting her through some tough lessons so that she could succeed in the Spetsnaz. Tachanka was much more lenient with her, always keeping an eye on her and being very protective. When Kapkan was responsible for Finka’s training he wouldn’t have tolerated her behaviour, but he was no longer responsible.

„Are you guys for real right now?“, Tachanka inquired but his team mates didn’t quite seem to understand yet. The oldest Spetsnaz member was pondering whether he should break the news, he didn’t want to be indiscrete. But he also didn’t want them to think of Finka as cranky so he started carefully. „Well maybe this whole issue might be... hormone related? Maybe it’s part of the whole ... Menstrual cycle?“  
„So... You think she’s on her period?“, Glaz asked carefully. Tachanka nodded and his team mates fell silent. This issue was unquestionably new to the soldiers.

„We are soldiers, we can handle this, right?“, Kapkan asked after a long silence.  
„Yes, we will settle this like men.“, Fuze declared. „And how would that be?“, Tachanka wanted to know. „We hide and approach her again next week“, Glaz suggested.

Tachanka had a better idea. He wanted to be there for Finka and support her as best as he could. When he visited her room that evening he was equipped with painkillers, a hot water bottle and a bar of chocolate for her craving.


End file.
